Wireless communications has become prevalent throughout society creating the need for faster and more reliable wireless communication techniques. Although not limited in this respect, one such technique, 802.11n is designed to increase WLAN speeds to at least 100M bps for data and actual throughput rates. Unlike current ratified standards-802.11a, 802.11b and 802.11g-802.11n focuses on throughput at the MAC (media access control) interface, rather than as a signaling bit rate in the physical layer. This means the throughput rates will more likely match the highest-possible data rates. This standard may operate in the 5 GHz range along with 802.11a, although the present invention is not limited to these frequency ranges.
One technique used in 802.11n includes calibration and implicit feedback for closed loop multiple input multiple output (MIMO), which depends on the radio calibration to establish the channel reciprocity. However, this technique may use self calibration which requires transmit and receive chains on different chips, which may increase cost.
Thus, a strong need exists for an apparatus and method capable of improved wireless communication techniques that overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.